Because You Loved Me
by StarscreamForever22
Summary: Five years after the events of Armada, Alexis Cambium is still having difficulty dealing with the fact that Starscream is gone. She's secluded herself from friends and family, but a chance encounter with a boy named Shane may just fix what Starscream started...


Well howdy do! I am probably the most horrible person ever for abandoning this. Fact is, I've been going through an extreme case of writers block and change in interests. Transformers used to be my main source of entertainment, but (after I don't even know how long) I have changed, and I'm sorry. None of Armada's characters are fresh in my mind at all, so if these characters are OOC, just tell me to abandon ship.

**Dislcaimer:**

****Transformers belongs to Hasbro. None of these characters belong to me, they just have different names.

* * *

It was rainy, cold, wet, and the worst part it was a Monday. Alexis sat in history class staring out to nowhere, it was her usual routine. _It_ had been five years since _it_ happened, to the day. Yet _it_ still burned in her heart like yesterday. Hearing the great Optimus Prime say those words she wished to never hear.

Since coming back to Earth her grades slipped over the years. Her mother sent her to a specialist, A Dr. Steven Soleil. He'd prescribed her anti-depressants and a number of breathing techniques. None of it worked.

_"Ding Ding Ding,"_ went the high school's annoying bell. Alexis roused from her seat and slumped out of class, walking silently in the hall.

"Hey Alexis," she turned to see Carlos stumbling towards her, a big toothy grin on his dark face.

"What 'cha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh… umm… Cool."

Alexis squashed most of her books into backpack, holding the ones that didn't fit tight to her chest. She started trudging, with Carlos, through the flock of teens running everywhere. She dodged most of them but one slipped past her radar and bumped into her, scattering the books she held everywhere.

"Oh sorry," she crouched picking up her books when someone crouched beside her helping.

"It's actually my fault for not looking," said an all too familiar voice. She looked up into a smiling face and gave a weak smile back. "I'm Shane," he said offering Alexis her books. She took them not making eye contact "I'm Alexis"…

"Tough day, huh," Carlos sat on his chair as Alexis collapsed on her own brown seat. The café was their favourite place to go after school, catching up on the days activities or interesting gossip.

Alexis had managed to forcefully smash the rest of her books in her backpack, lugging it around. She carelessly tossed it on the ground next to her while wishing she would have stayed behind and sulked in the school cafeteria.

'_Shane,'_ it was like the wind whispered his name over and over again, making it even harder to get the chance encounter out of her head.

"Yeah, I hate Mondays," she declared trying to shake the name out of her head. She rested it in the palm of her hands, and stared at the passing people and cars. The street the café was situated on was abnormally busy, people rushing for day to day activities, cars speeding away, the chatter and buzz.

"So… any of you get any contact from Hotshot yet?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence between the teens.

"Not a word, how about you? … Alexis."

"Oh… sorry…. No… not yet," She rubbed her face trying to relax.

Rad, another one of her high school buddies, and Carlos broke into conversation leaving her out. They grew apart ever since Rad started dating Leanne. Alexis knew that Leanne secretly had a grudge out for her. Leanne just recently joined their small circle of friend, and it seemed like she already had it out for Alexis.

"Well, hello."

Alexis jumped in surprise, quickly turning to see Shane again. She felt herself internally groan, _not this guy again!_

_Didn't he get them memo back there, not making eye contact means GO AWAY._

"Well hey! I don't believe we've ever met!" Rad put on his usual friendly grin.

"I'm in your English class, names Shane," He smiled extending a hand, which Rad shook, excitedly.

"Oh right! Shane Scream! Sorry, didn't recognize you! So how've you been? You recently just moved here right?" Rad was always the one making friends.

Shane let out a nervous laugh, "Well, yeah… we… I mean me and my brother moved here from…" he seemed stumped.

Alexis eyed him warily.

"Detroit, err… yeah Detroit." He smiled awkwardly.

She tilted her head, everything about him just screamed _Starscream._


End file.
